<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Years Revelations by AmandaKalexWayhaught</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460691">New Years Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught'>AmandaKalexWayhaught</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Earp Curse (Wynonna Earp), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Big Sister Wynonna Earp, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Waverly Earp, New Year's Eve, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Vampire Nicole Haught, Vampire Waverly Earp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly as something to tell Wynonna, well 2 very important things to tell her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Years Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there everyone</p><p>Here is my first ever Wayhaught story for new years eve. </p><p>Recently started Wynonna Earp and moving to season 2.</p><p>I hope you will enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New Years Eve and Waverly was a nervous wreck, today was a particularly important day for her. For Nicole though it was a day she had been waiting for, for the past 6 months she had been waiting for this day. Today Waverly was going to come out to her sister Wynonna, who was the only one Waverly had left ever since Ward, Michelle and Willa died. And today Waverly was nervous, she didn’t want to lose her sister but she couldn’t let Nicole wait any longer.</p><p>Nicole had been so patient with her in waiting for Waverly to come out as gay to her sister, but that was not all Waverly was coming out about. No because how could you tell your vampire slayer sister that you got turned to a vampire by your girlfriend. That is why Waverly chose to do it on New Years, Wynonna was less liable to react negatively towards Waverly’s revelation.</p><p>Right?</p><p>It had been a week since she talked to her sister, a week since she had come back to Purgatory before returning to the city. Nicole Haught and Waverly had been together for 6 months and Waverly was head over heels in love with the vampire cop. Vampires were not a secret anymore, they were out and open and even had their own embassy much to Wynonna’s disgust.</p><p>She had a deep seated hatred towards the vampires ever since their family was jumped and their parents killed. Willa was dragged away into the night and killed though they never found her body. Waverly knew Wynonna’s reaction would probably bad at the revelation her baby sister was a vampire. Which was why she was sitting outside in the parked car with Nicole holding her hand.</p><p>Brushing her red hair from her face, Nicole smiled a full dimpled smile as she squeezed her hand “Are you sure, you’re ready?” Nicole asked, concerned for her eternal lover.</p><p>Waverly took a deep breath though it was habit by now, she had no need to breath since she was a vampire. Looking at her eternal lover Waverly nodded her head before she leaned in and pressed her lips to Nicole’s. The kiss was soft, sweet and loving, Nicole’s hands moving to the curve of Waverly’s neck as her tongue swept across Waverly’s lips seeking entrance.</p><p>Feeling her eternal lovers tongue swiping across her lips, Waverly parted her lips to allow access to Nicole’s tongue. Smiling against her lovers lips, Nicole’s tongue probed between Waverly’s parted lips before sliding inside. Her tongue sliding into Waverly’s mouth, earning a moan from the brunette as she threaded her fingers through Nicole’s red hair.</p><p>They sat there for a while, making out in the front seat of the car soon Nicole and Waverly broke apart. Their foreheads pressed together, Waverly and Nicole sat there embracing each other before they pulled apart. Looking at the door of the homestead Waverly nodded her head, it was time for them to go in.</p><p>Nicole smiled as she opened the drivers side door and climbed out of the car as Waverly got out of the passenger seat. Looking at the door, Waverly’s nerves settled in as she began to imagine Wynonna’s response to her coming out as gay or the fact she was a vampire. Swallowing her nerves Waverly stepped towards the homestead when the door flew open and Wynonna stepped outside.</p><p>The snow crunching beneath her boots as she stepped off the porch and pulled Waverly tight into her arms and hugging her tight. Waverly smiled as she felt the warmth of her sisters embrace before sank into it. Nicole watched as Waverly hugged Wynonna tight before she walked over to the pair and joined them. The hug between sisters soon turned into a full group hug between the 3 of them.</p><p>Pulling apart and looking at the homestead; Nicole, Waverly and Wynonna went inside</p><p>Waverly was terrified of Wynonna’s reaction.</p><p>3 hours later:</p><p>Waverly and Nicole finished unpacking for the night before rejoining Wynonna downstairs who was in the kitchen. Looking to Nicole with a smile, Waverly took a deep breath before nodding her head “Can you give us a moment please?” she asked. Nicole looked unsure, worried that Wynonna’s reaction would be negative to the fact that Waverly was a vampire. Nicole didn’t want to be out of reach incase she needed to come to Waverly’s defense quickly.</p><p>Looking to the kitchen Waverly straightened her shirt and smoothed out the creases before she made her way into the kitchen. Wynonna was sitting in the kitchen before she looked at Waverly from the table “Hey baby girl” Wynonna greeted cheerfully.</p><p>Forcing a nervous smile Waverly cleared her throat before motioning to the chair “Can we talk for a moment, there is something I need to tell you” she started.</p><p>“Sure” Wynonna answered as she set her coffee down and motioned for Waverly to sit down in the chair opposite her “So, what’s up?” Wynonna asked.</p><p>“It’s 2 things” Waverly started off nervously as she sat there in the seat, nervously fidgeting with her shirt “First, about Nicole and I” she started.</p><p>“Okay?” Wynonna replied curiously.</p><p>“She’s not my friend, she’s my girlfriend” Waverly revealed before closing her eyes tight.</p><p>Wynonna nodded her head “Yeah I know, she is a girl and she is your friend” she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>Waverly facepalmed herself before nodding her head “Okay, walked right into that” she muttered to herself “Okay, try again” she said before looking Wynonna in the eyes “Wynonna, I’m gay” she revealed.</p><p>Wynonna didn’t react, she just sat there with an unreadable expression on her face “Okay… and?” she asked causing Waverly to look at her confused.</p><p>“I’m gay” Waverly repeated wondering if Wynonna had heard what she had said or tuned her out “I’m a lesbian, Nicole is my lover!” Waverly stated.</p><p>Smiling softly, Wynonna reached across the table and took hold of Waverly’s hand “I know” she revealed.</p><p>Waverly’s mouth fell open completely in shock at Wynonna’s response “How long have you known?” Waverly stuttered.</p><p>“Since you first brought Nicole with you to dinner” Wynonna revealed “It was either the eye contact and the giggling, or the fact I heard you screaming “Oh god, oh god, OH YESSSS, NICOLE YESSSSS!!!” Wynonna imitated.</p><p>If Waverly could, she would be blushing so hard she would be in flames. Nicole was in the living room when she heard Wynonna’s imitation of Waverly’s cries of pleasure that night, quickly burying her face in a pillow on the couch.</p><p>Yeah, Nicole wasn’t going to be able to look into Wynonna’s eyes ever again.</p><p>“So, what else?” Wynonna asked as she brushed her sisters hair back.</p><p>“Else?” Waverly asked completely forgetting that she wanted to tell her sister she was a vampire.</p><p>“There was a 2<sup>nd</sup> thing you wanted to discuss” Wynonna reminded her, looking at Waverly curious as to what else was important.</p><p>Waverly swallowed nervously as she nodded her head “I’m… I’m a…” she struggled to get the words out.</p><p>“Vampire” Wynonna finished for Waverly causing the young Earp to get started.</p><p>“Wait, you knew?!” Waverly asked as she drew back further and looked at Wynonna confused.</p><p>Wynonna merely laughed “Of course I knew, I used to hunt vampires for a living” she reminded her younger sister “I know the signs” she said.</p><p>“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Waverly asked, clearly not understanding why Wynonna never said a word about it.</p><p>“I didn’t want to scare you, I know you were terrified of how I would react” Wynonna shuffled closer to Waverly’s side and pulled her sister into her arms.</p><p>Waverly was happy, she had nightmares for weeks before today about Wynonna’s reaction.</p><p>This was better than she ever hoped.</p><p>Now all Wynonna had to do was explain to Waverly that she was dating Rosita.</p><p>Rosita being Waverly’s high school bully who was now a Werewolf.</p><p>For now though, Wynonna would enjoy New Years with her sister and Nicole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading</p><p>Happy New year's everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>